Forbidden Fruit
by JamaicanQueen
Summary: Remember when Adam and Kaia went off alone together and Harper walked home. What if something happened differently? Her walk home might be deadly. Will Adam be her savior or there is no tomorrow for Harper?


**Chapter 1**

Harper cried and raged as she walked down the streets of Grace. She can still vividly see Adam and Kaia in the dark recess of the bar. Their tongues dancing in each other's mouths, his hands running through her hair while hers rubbed up and down his back and finally their hands clasped together and Harper looked on in shock and horror. Harper was too busy thinking about the scene that unfold before her that she didn't notice a shadow following close behind her. Suddenly, she felt a blunt object hit her in the back of the head. Harper fell to the ground hard and felt a liquid running down her face. She rolled on her back, struggling to keep her vision focused. The figure loomed over her and sent a blow to the right side of her face, then the left, then another and another. Blood started to fill her mouth, bruises formed on her face, bones began to crack and break. She tried to call for help, but there were hands wrapped around her neck. Harper tried her best not to pass out, but gave into the darkness. This person picked up her limp body and a sadistic smile appeared. _Just imagine all the fun they'll have together. _

Adam couldn't stop thinking about what occurred between Kaia and him. How her body felt against his. He could remember all the moaning, the thrusting, and rolling around in bed. He waited the next day so he could speak to her at school. He spotted her glossy dark hair in the hallway and called out to her. Kaia rolled her eyes and turned saying, "What do you want Adam?" "I tried calling you, but you never picked up," he said. "I was busy," Kaia replied. "So, I wanted to talk to you about what happened between us last night." "What about it?" she asked. "What are we going to do about it?" "Nothing, it was great," she said. "But, I thought-

Then, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned and saw Miranda. She looked worried and scared. "What's wrong, Miranda?" Adam asked. "Have you seen Harper around anywhere?" "No, why?" "Are you sure that haven't seen her anywhere?" she asked more insistent. "No, I haven't. What's going on?" he asked, getting a little scared himself. Miranda looked at Kaia who had a confused look on her face, so she pulled Adam to the side until Kaia was out of earshot. "I got a call from Harper's mom. She sounded really upset. She wouldn't tell me anything else. We'll talk later, meet me and Kane at Harper's house," she said. Before Adam could say a word, Miranda hurried off in the other direction. His hands started to tremble and felt something foreboding overwhelmed him.

Later on that day, Adam was anxious to get home. As soon as the bell rang, he jumped out of his seat and rushed to his car that he didn't noticed the person he pushed over. Beth felt the wind knocked out of her and landed on her back. Adam bent over to help her up. "Are you okay? I'm sorry! I didn't watch where I was going. Are you hurt?" "Adam, I'm fine, no worries. Where are you going in such a hurry?" "Somewhere important," he said quickly. Beth wrinkled her brow and asked, "Like where?" "I can't explain right now, I'll call you later", he replied. He gave her quick kiss on the cheek and left without another word, leaving Beth with unanswered questions. Adam pulled up in the front of his house and saw two police cars on the Grace's lawn. He walked across the manicured lawn; careful of every step he took until he was at the front door. He raised his hand to knock, but hesitated. He didn't know what to expect, so he knocked anyway and waited for the inevitable. Kane opened the door and had the saddest expression on his face.

"Kane, tell me what's going on? Did something happen?" Adam asked. Kane was silent for a moment, then said, "Come inside." He moved out the way to let Adam through. Adam was in shock at the scene before him. Amanda Grace crying hysterically on the couch with Richard Grace rubbing her shoulders looking forlorn. Miranda looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks. Kane went beside Miranda to comfort here. Two police officers were standing on the other end of the living room. Adam waited for someone to speak. No one said anything. Adam noticed Harper wasn't in the room. "Where's Harper?" he asked. There was still silence. "Where is she?!" Everyone cringed at the tone. Nobody knew how to break the news to him. Miranda was the one who spoke first. "Harper is missing."


End file.
